


Soft

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, danny ships sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: "Wha-, what? No, he doesn't. We are friends, but it's not, he's not-", he sighed, "Look, I appreciate the effort, but Derek doesn't see me like that. And that's totally fine."He watched as Danny's face gentled. "Stiles, he does. He looks, it's hard to describe, but he looks softer when you are around. More open."





	

“Stiles, hey. Do you have a moment?”

Stiles turned around, surprised to see Danny standing there. "Erm, sure. How can I help you?"

Danny looked down for a moment, shifting his weight. He looked almost sheepish. "I wanted to apologize. For not taking your sexuality seriously. That, that was not okay. I just thought you were joking, I didn't know that you and Hale-"

"Woah, slow down. Me and Hale?", Stiles asked bewildered.

"Yeah. Tall, dark and handsome that has been picking you up from school? You light up like a Christmas tree whenever you see him."

Stiles huffed. "I do not light up! I just like seeing him."

Danny looked him up and down. "So you two aren't dating?" Stiles shook his head. "What a shame. He likes you too, you know?"

"Wha-, what? No, he doesn't. We are friends, but it's not, he's not-", he sighed, "Look, I appreciate the effort, but Derek doesn't see me like that. And that's totally fine."

He watched as Danny's face gentled. "Stiles, he does. He looks, it's hard to describe, but he looks softer when you are around. More open."

"Just talk to him", he advised as Stiles gaped at him. "You two could be good for each other." And with that he left, leaving Stiles with hope growing in his chest. 

He took out his mobile, pressing speed dial. He had Derek on the one and his dad on the two.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you'd be free for lunch? Like Italian maybe? Or steaks? Or Chinese? Whatever you want, really, I just want to see you."

Derek was quiet for a moment. "Chinese sounds good", he agreed. Then, after a pause he added. "I can't wait to see you."

...

Danny was right. Stiles would buy him some chocolate, he decided as Derek took his hand, squeezing his fingers as they walked home. Stiles had agreed to a second date just moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> 


End file.
